<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a list of moments i want to remember by simplesilence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000180">a list of moments i want to remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence'>simplesilence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i might not be able to write about every good day forever but i can write for now, liz, thank you very much</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a list of moments i want to remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry in advance the verb tense does not match and i couldn't be bothered to make it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i. them smiling up at me from my dad's skateboard and wishing i had a camera </p><p>ii. my dad kind of threatening liz to stay for dinner</p><p>iii. my ring-covered fingers tangled with theirs</p><p>iv. their fingers curling around my hoodie strings and kissing them behind the old yellow playground</p><p>v. my sisters messing around on the blacktop</p><p>vi. lizzie asking liz for help </p><p>vii. lex and liz trading skateboards</p><p>viii. my sisters asking them if they're going to get up because they're being dumb</p><p>ix. tracing hearts onto their hips and their hand on my thigh</p><p>x. lips and teeth and grabbing at each other</p><p>xi. making out with doja cat in the background</p><p>xii. goodnicepleasant type days</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>